


In Every Multiverse, You're The Only One I Love

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bets & Wagers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Multi, Multiverse, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Post-Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Superhero Derek Hale, Superhero Stiles Stilinski, always a werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The Super Family had grown recently, and not just due to the birth of their son JonThe recent crisis had wiped out some universes completely, merged others, and then there had been some like Derek's wich were a little ...different...Derek is currently living in National City with his alternate-universe-cousin, and Kara and Clark are bound and determined to get him set up with the newest city's hero, Stiles, before he leaves for Beacon Hills





	In Every Multiverse, You're The Only One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> ~~You'll have to pry Derek-and-Kara-are-alternate-universe-cousins from my cold dead hands~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I actually wish I had gone more into Stiles and Derek as superheros but maybe I'll do another one in this universe to accomplish that
> 
> I also threw in the tiniest ounce of Agent Reign because I really like that ship

"Supergirl!! On your left!"

Quickly, the Girl Of Steel dodged out of the way, jumping into the sky and hurriedly firing lasers down at the enormous bug... creature... _thing_.... that was currently in the process of destroying an SUV

"Alex, how many more are there?!"

_"Six, plus the queen, you three have it covered?"_

"Yeah we've got it, any idea how to get rid of the queen yet?"

_"Brainy's working on it now but so far no leads, I'll let you know as soon as we have an idea,"_

"Ok, thanks Alex,"

Looking up from the corpse of the massive bug on the ground, she hurried to dodge again, a big ball of what she _really_ hoped was just slime being flung her way as one of the creatures crawled onto the roof of the building before her

"Seriously, where's a big can of bug spray when you need it?" she sighed to herself, once again feeling the warmth spreading over her eyes as lasers fired at the giant bug, unfortunately, just as she was finishing up, she felt something rather large and heavy collide with her back, nocking her off course as she tumbled a few feet further into the air, hurrying to upright herself and staring down at the ground with concern

Apparently that had been a giant bug leg

_Magnificent_

"Sorry! Still not used to watching the sky!"

Ah, well, she'd definitely had worse....

"It's ok Derek! I'm made of steel, a little .... thirty or forty pound collision won't hurt me!" she promised with a smile

The Super Family had grown recently, and not just due to the birth of their son Jon

The recent crisis had wiped out some universes completely, merged others, and then there had been some like Derek's wich were a little ... _different_

"Kara! It's above you!!"

And when she looked up, she realized that Clark wasn't talking about one of the soldier bugs that they had been fighting thus far, he was referring to the queen- wich was easily four times larger than the soldiers, perched atop L Corp's roof, clearly getting ready to launch an attack

She wasn't going to be able to use lasers on this one, she'd have to find some other resort

Maybe a feat of strength, maybe she could use something around her to defend herself against the oncoming acid-goo or even bash the thing over the head

However, before she could come to a decision on what to use, her problem seemed to be solved

Another hero, a recent acquisition of National City's, had beaten her to the punch- quite literally, as he stabbed a long spear down into the creature's head

A loud, shrill cry broke from the throat of the bug, forcing Kara to wince and cover her ears as the insect squirmed and soon flopped dead

Glancing at the ground, she found the remaining soldier insects- only two of wich were left at this point- easily being exterminated by her cousins, and was able to turn her attention back to the newcomer

"Awww man, I just cleaned this spear! God this sucks, this is disgusting..." he grumbled, yanking his spear out of the creature's head and snapping his fingers as it suddenly shrunk down into little more than a pen, muttering under his breath before turning his attention to Kara and waving to her

"Hey Supes! You think the DEO has anything that can get alien bug guts off of steel?"

Breathing a quiet sigh of releif, she flew a little closer, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest

"I'm sure we can figure something out Stiles,"

 

~+~

 

Alot had changed lately, wich was to be relatively expected, it had been a year since the crisis, and two since the event that had lead up to it, the universe-shaking appearance of Monitor and all of the havoc he had brought with him

She was relieved to find that the past year had actually been full of _good_ changes- especially opposed to the previous two years, but they hadn't come without their challenges

"See? Told ya' we could get the goo off,"

"Oh great!! Thanks, it looks as good as new, I've gotta admit I kinda thought it was destined for the dumpster heap..."

The word "destiny" was one of those challenges, causing something of a small sting to anyone who had been involved in the crisis to hear now

But it wasn't too bad anymore

"Great, your toy is fixed, now tell us how you finished off those D'ar'zathians,"

Derek was a little.... _brisk_ , he took some getting used to, but Stiles didn't seem to mind it, despite how offended he acted, spinning in his chair and shoving the red hood off of his head, a clearly insulted look on his face

"Excuse you! This 'toy' is a highly sophisticated peice of technology!"

"That you control by magic," Derek stated plainly

"It has over a hundred different functionalities!"

"That you control by magic,"

"It could skin your wolfy butt and turn you into a pelt!"

" _That you control by **magic**_ , so stop calling it 'technology' and acting like it's some irreplaceable ... iphone or something,"

Stiles' head jerked around, staring at Kara and gesturing at Derek as if he expected her to ... well, she wasn't sure what, correct him? Take Stiles' side? Referee?

"Don't look at me, I'm not getting involved in this again, I learned my lesson the first time,"

The first time in wich she had tried her hardest to moderate the argument and settle things like a reasonable adult

....

Alex was still sore about the hole that had been blown in the wall as a result of _that_ little experiment

"The matter of the super-conductor aside, we _do_ need to know how you got rid of those bugs," Alex said quickly, obviously trying to curb any further arguments

"Simple, I used Mountain Ash,"

"Mountain Ash?" Clark repeated in confusion, head tilting slowly to the side

"Yeah, turns out Aragog there was as allergic to Mountain Ash as Derek is to Wolfsbane or the Super-Twins are to Kryptonite,"

"And you know this how?" Derek asked blandly, his expression clearly unimpressed

"Um, I read?"

Still unimpressed

"No, really,"

"Yeah, really, I read!"

Thankfully, their impending argument was cut short by the smartest person in the room- literally

"I believe Derek's disbeleif is grounded in the fact that you just so happened to read about _this_ , not that you read in entirety, further, I believe your knowledge on the D'ar'zathian immune system is due to the alien database you can reference in your goggles,"

Thank Rao for Brainy

"And you just happened to have Mountain Ash on you?" Alex asked, deciding to take the opportunity to interject as Derek leaned back in satisfaction

"Well yeah, I have pretty much every herb, plant, and poison imaginable stored up in here," Stiles replied, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small tube that ... sort of resembled lipgloss....

"Don't mind the design, Lydia thought she was being funny,"

"Actually I kinda like it, is that shade coral?" Kara mused with a slight snicker, reaching out to teasingly poke at the tube as Stiles yanked it back

"Caaaaaarefull Super Freind, this stuff is pretty toxic, don't wanna spill it,"

"So how does it work?" Clark asked curiously, peering over Derek's shoulder for a better look

"Well, name an herb,"

"Um... ok, Rosemary," Kara suggested, it was pretty non-toxic, definitely a safe bet for everyone in the room

With a snap of his fingers, the coral colored tube turned to a mossy green hue, and when Stiles unscrewed the cap, a little paintbrush- (wich looked _very_ suspiciously like a lipgloss wand)- came out with a small glob of said green on the tip

It certainly _smelled_ like rosemary...

"To paint onto weapons," he explained, without prompting, screwing the cap back on before turning it upside down and revealing that the bottom could also be unscrewed, and when doing so-

"Ohh, now it's a powder!"

"Alright, I have to admit, that's ... a little impressive," Alex mused

"Thanks, made it myself- well, mostly myself, Lydia designed it,"

"So it exists in a pocket dimension like your super-conducter wand and your info-goggles?" Kara asked curiously

"Yeah, my magic deals in dimensions alot so think of my gadgets sorta like Hermione's endless purse, I store what I need in pocket dimensions then use my magic to summon whatever I need into my gadgets- wich all are super-conductors, and they _only_ respond to my specific magical imprint so don't worry about anybody else getting ahold of my stuff and like... anthrax-ing the city or anything,"

".... You have anthrax?" Alex asked slowly

".... Is that really important?"

"Yes,"

"You said _every_ herb?" Derek asked suddenly, finally charging into the conversation, a clearly pinched look on his face

"Every herb, poison, plant, and mineral..... _except_ Wolfsbane and Kryptonite, don't worry, I'm not gonna keep anything that could hurt my buddies, my gadgets may be secure but all security systems have glitches, and the last thing anybody wants is a world without the Super-Fam,"

"Well, not _anybody_ , but thanks for the sentiment," Clark teased, giving Derek a comforting squeeze to the shoulder

He didn't look that comforted, but he was atleast visibly more relaxed and at ease than he had been

"... Right, well, I'll start looking into the ship that released those bugs and let you know what I find,"

"Thanks Alex," Kara smiled, living her sister a sweet smile as the agent headed back towards the other end of the DEO

"I should be getting back to work too, you heading to L Corp Kara?" Stiles asked, standing up from the table and giving a snap of his fingers as his clothes suddenly changed from the hoodie, tights, and goggles that he wore when he was appearing as a superhero- Spark- and into his work clothes instead

"Oh! Um, yes, yes I am,"

Apparently catching her off guard was amusing to Stiles, who was clearly trying to keep from laughing as he started for the door

"We're going to stick around here for a little longer," Clark volunteered, wich, apparently, he had yet to confirm with Derek

"We are?"

Clark only nodded, giving Kara a half-hug as they said their goodbyes and allowing the Girl Of Steel to fly out of the DEO with Stiles right behind her

 

~+~

 

"You know, you should tell me you like him,"

Stiles, who had been half-way into biting into his sandwich, looked up from his food, locking eyes with Kara's amused expression

"... Excuse me now?"

"Derek? You should tell him you like him," she explained, snapping up an egg roll with her chopsticks

"Ahhh.... _no_ , see, I don't actually _like_ being tossed into a river of pain and humiliation, not my kink, but thanks for the suggestion,"

"Oh come on Stiles, he likes you too, he's not going to reject you,"

"And you know this for _sure_?"

"Ofcourse I do, he may not be Kryptonian but he's still part of the family, even if he's from another universe, and I know my family members well enough to recognize a crush when I see one... or, you know, _stronger_ than a crush," she hummed, smirking like the _devil_ as she bit into her eggroll

Stiles only scoffed, picking at his sandwich and wrinkling his nose

"I don't know, I mean... all of this 'believe in love and happiness' stuff.... it may work for you and Superman, but ... my life hasn't exactly supported the thought that any of that is possible, much less likely,"

"I understand," Kara promised with a gentle smile, reaching out to squeeze Stiles' hand

"But I also know what it's like to be pretty sure your romantic avenue is going to crash and burn, I mean, _hello_ , dating a Luthor? Who kiiiiiinda hated Supergirl's guts for a wile,"

"I don't think it's possible for Lena to hate any part of you, Supergirl included, ever, for any reason or any length of time," Stiles snorted back, rolling his eyes with disbeleif

"I'm just saying... I've been there, I've been there alot, in fact, and let me tell you, going for it pays off alot more than keeping it to yourself, atleast if you tell him and he rejects you then you can start to heal and move on,"

"In theory maybe," Stiles grumbled back, still poking a his food

"Stiles, would you just trust me? Please? Derek is supposed to go back to Beacon Hills in a few days, but... maybe he'll stay if he has a reason to,"

As much as Stiles didn't want to admit she was right.... he wanted even less to confront the idea that he and Derek may never see eachother again

".... Fine, I'll tell him, but you owe me an eggroll for that, and if it goes badly? I demand a _quart_ of chocolate and peanut butter ice cream,"

"You got it, we can even watch those... _awfull_ horror movies you and Lena like, just, please, not SAW,"

"Awww..."

Oh well, it was a good deal, he'd take what he could get

 

~+~

 

"Are you going to tell me why you insisted we stay behind? I do have other things to do, you know,"

"I agree, you should be telling Stiles that you like him before you leave,"

Derek's frown deepened, turning to glare at his alternate universe self with a frustrated expression as he leaned against the railing

It was still hard to believe that they were actually the same person- well... in some ways

It was a little hard to call them that, Derek had been born on Earth 99- literally, _Earth_

In his world, his parents had never been Kryptonian, and though Krypton existed, Derek himself knew nothing of it

He had grown up as a werewolf and his family and pack had been killed by a hunter, sometime when he was in his early twenties his older sister had suddenly vanished

Derek himself had gone looking for her and ended up at his old house, where he discovered a tiny shard of Kryptonite lodged into one of the floorboards

After tireless research he had managed to make contact with the Barry Allen of Earth 98 and convinced him to help Derek find his sister, but a few weeks into the journey the Earth 98 Barry ended up on Earth 87... where the Barry of Earth 1 happened to be collecting information to help solve a mystery of his own

Due to some mutual confusion, Derek had ended up accidentally going back to Earth 1 with _that_ Barry and had been trying to get back to his own dimension ever since

Well.... until recently

When Barry had learned that Kryptonite was found at Derek's old house he had immediately taken them to Earth 38 to see Kara, who, after establishing the family resemblance, had agreed to help Derek instead, figuring that a Kryptonian would have better luck solving a mystery involving Kryptonite than a meta-human

A few days into Derek's stay, however, they learned some tragic news

Earth 99 had been destroyed

Now Derek was stranded, staying on Earth 38 indefinitely wile still searching for any sign of his sister

He was currently living in a small town just outside of National City called Beacon Hills, close enough to be immediately contacted if Kara found anything, but far enough that he wouldn't get mistaken for Clark so often

Apparently Derek's hometown had been called Beacon Hills too

"And you're suggesting this because?"

"Because I had to endure _years_ of trying to make a relationship with Lois work wile also concealing my identity and trying not to get her hurt, Kara has been running in circles with Lena trying to avoid her finding out the truth wile also working her way into her sexuality _and_ coming to terms that the apple of her eye is the sister of my arch enemy, and you, my freind, are blessed enough to have feelings for a fellow superhero who already knows your secret identity- and your entire story, mind you- and who's family _doesn't_ have a history of trying to kill your's, please, I'm begging you, play this smarter than we did,"

"Your begging warms my heart," Derek replied dryly, earning an eyeroll from his alternate self

"I'm serious, Stiles obviously likes you, and unlike with Kara and I, the worst thing that can happen from you admitting your feelings to him is rejection based on romantic interest, not a meltdown of superhero related nonsense, and I _really_ doubt he's going to reject you,"

"And how do you know exactly? Did you figure that out based on X-Ray vision?" Derek bit back

"No, I just know what love looks like, you deserve to be happy Derek, please, take it from me, don't keep punishing yourself for something that was never your fault to begin with, or delaying what you want waiting for a 'better time' because there will never be a better time, Jon was born in between two apocalyptic crisises, there will _never_ be a good time for a huge change like this to happen so... you just have to take a flying leap,"

Derek still seemed rather skeptical

...

But also rather tired

"Come on, what do you really have to lose? Worst case scenario you _do_ get rejected, you'll be living in two different cities anyway, so it isn't like you'll be seeing eachother again,"

Derek knew he was right, but he didn't want to give Clark the satisfaction of admitting it

"Fine," he finally agreed with a grunt, pushing away from the railing and starting for the stairs

"But if this goes badly, I'm living in the Fortress Of Solitude and you can't stop me,"

"I'm good with that!"

 _Ofcourse_ he would be

 

~+~

 

"Sooooo.... fancy seeing you here,"

Derek shifted a little, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with Stiles

"I needed to talk to Lena about something,"

"Oh uh, she's in a meeting right now,"

"I know, I..... need to talk to you first,"

Oh, well.... Stiles could definitely get on board with that

"Look I... I don't know if you... I'm not sure how relationships _work_ with people from... different earths...."

"Derek?" Stiles interrupted suddenly, a small smirk on his lips as he stepped forward and held his hand out

"I've been meaning to tell you that L Corp is opening up a small branch in Beacon Hills, Boss Lady offered me a promotion to the head of my own department if I transfer, and I've been thinking.... National City is _crawling_ with supers, I mean, Supergirl, Brainy, Dreamer.... and Alex is pretty much her own brand of superhero, so they don't _really_ need ol' Sparky stickin' around.... Beacon Hills on the other hand I hear is a hellmouth and has no one around to protect it, SO, I was thinking of transferring, and wondered if ... maybe you'd wanna get some coffee or something? And, you know, talk shop?"

"Well Beacon Hills can definitely use all the help it can get," Derek confirmed with a slight smirk, a soft expression on his face as he reached out and took Stiles' hand

"I'd love some coffee, and maybe.... talking about things other than saving the world,"

Stiles beamed like the _sun_

If Derek _had_ been from Krypton, that would have given him an enormous energy boost

"Great! That's, that's great!! So uh, let me just go tell Lena and we can go now?"

"I can work with that," Derek smiled back, reluctantly letting go of Stiles' hand as the magic-weilder raced through the building to get to Lena's office

He found himself feeling... fond, and smiling, and ... _happy_

.........

God, what had he gotten himself into?

 

~+~

 

"So, do you think I could still win the bet? I mean, _technically_ , Stiles is the one who asked him out," Kara mused, arms crossed over her chest as she stepped away from the office door

"I don't know, I think it'll be a hard sell considering neither of them outright admitted anything, and Derek aleast _tried_ to say it first," Lena smirked back, resting her chin on her hand as she watched her girlfreind pout

"Who's side are you on?"

"Your's, but I've met your cousin a few times now, he seems like a stickler for that sorta thing,"

"You're probably right, we'll have to split dinner," Kara sighed heavily, hopping up to sit on the edge of Lena's desk

"Poor thing, having to pay for half for pizza because you didn't win the bet," Lena teased, leaning up a little closer

"Hey, it isn't like it's just _one_ pizza, you, Alex, Sam, Clark, Lois..... it's like _twelve_ pizzas, _atleast_ , I'm just lucky Brainy and Nia are babysitting the kids tonight or I'd be shelling out half my paycheck,"

"You Kryptonians _can_ demolish a pizza," Lena teased playfully

"Yeah and since she got pregnant again, Lois can probably eat one herself, I'm almost scared to see what Alex will do when she and Sam get to that point,"

"You should open an investment account now,"

"You're probably right," Kara laughed, grinning as her girlfreind set her arms on top of her lap and laid her head down, staring up at her affectionately

"I should go ahead and open a savings account myself, a pregnant Kryptonian is a dangerous thing to have around when pizza is involved,"

"I'd... be more of a danger to ice cream, I think, but you're probably right," Kara grinned back, her fingers running down to absently start dragging through Lena's hair

She could hear Stiles' galloping footsteps nearing closer and closer, she'd probably only get another minute or so of doing this before he would burst in to tell Lena he was leaving early

But she'd enjoy this wile she could

"You think they'll be ok?" she wondered absently, hand moving away when Lena lifted her head up, gently taking her girlfreind's hands and pulling her down closer, into a kiss

"If Derek is anything like you and Clark, I think they'll be _super_ ,"


End file.
